Year of the Wolf
by Dragonmorph
Summary: The 13 brush gods blessed Kamiki with a portion of their powers, granting their children will be given magic based on the Year they were born. When Nushi was born under the Year of the Dog, he realized his power was the reason he was feared. FULL STORY.
1. Short Story

**Taken from notes (Literally): Each year determines animal. They gain gifts. Based off of ideas from YouTube and "Aspect of Crow" by Jeri Smith-Ready. **

**Just a concept I thought of and wanted to get off my back and I saw was rather popular. It's a one-shot, but enough reviews or whatnot and I may consider this my next project. Either that or ask me to inherit the story and the ideas :) Year of the Rat!**

**Oh: Nushi is NOT Kuni! Nushi is the true son of Susano. This story takes place after Chibiterasu and Co.'s adventure. **

**The beginning will be the background, but I promise to get dialogue in!**

**Happy Easter! I mean Thanksgiving. Dangit.**

* * *

><p><span>Year of the Wolf<span>

"Is he part of a prophecy? That boy is unnatural."

"Unnatural? You say my son is not normal compared to the other children? For Amaterasu's sake, you know he's like the others!"

"If only he was like the others."

…

_If only he was…_

Kushi felt haunted by the elder's last words. The look in his eyes told her that the son she bore will be cursed instead of blessed by the goddess Herself. She refused to believe such superstition and eagerly awaited to see her son grow up to be a fine man without anything to drive him down. Nobody knew the magic bestowed by Amaterasu nor do they want to talk or think about what it could be. The beliefs that Her power will be extraordinary and at the same time, frightening if any child is inexperienced or ignorant of what could blow up the land ached in the elder's aging mind. He stated simply that nobody should try to be born in the Year of the Dog – when the sun shines the brightest.

Most of the time, new travellers arrive to receive the gifts or native Kamikians remain to start their family. When a child is born, the ceremony begins a day after. The villagers are always in awe at the ceremony never knowing what year it is until one god appears in person. The brush god or goddess appeared in a splendid arrival and always in a human form, concealing clues to who they are. Once they placed their gifts on the infants, the god backed up and transformed into the particular Year. The child is marked with a Year.

The brewer and the warrior acted strange and nervous when they bore their son: Nushi. Susano the warrior claimed it was in honor of their first son who left on a journey. Everyone nodded, but remained unaware of the true reason. Nushi turned a day old and that was when She came.

Susano proudly held his firstborn and everyone crowded around and left a clearing for the god to appear. It took only minutes until a beautiful female appeared before them. The voice that rang was majestic and consisted of mixture of Japanese and a foreign accent. The villagers were mildly confused at this stranger, but Mr. Orange already conjured what he feared the most.

Nushi wailed at the bright light tickling his eyes. The goddess only smiled as her hand hovered over the crying child. From her hand was a red glow growing and growing until it blanketed Nushi. Susano blinked and his fatherly instincts nearly kicked in yet the bestowing already ended and the goddess backed up.

"A female god?" "Nushi will be a creative cook like his mother." "No… He'll be tranquil as water like his mother." "Why his mother? Oh please, he'll be clever and agile like his father."

The voices clang as the goddess transformed. They instantly paused when they heard a chilling howl. Amaterasu's howl of declaration.

Nushi belonged to the Year of the Dog.

…

"Nushi! Time of breakfast!" The brewer called out.

Nushi, who still remained in bed, moaned painfully. He was not looking forward to another day of getting bullied.

"Nushi!" She ranged out. "Your food is getting cold."

_Too bad! _His rebellious self wanted to shout back. He groaned at the laziness underneath his eagerness to learn and weariness of the other gifted ones. He was told he was a gift, but a cold laugh crawled into his eardrums. How was he was a gift when everyone told him he didn't belong? Blasted Zodiac and the Years. Curse them all. He thought bitterly. He just wanted to be normal. The steam that rushed out of him turned to sweat when the door opened.

Kushi sighed when her son refused to show his face. She noticed how her husband marched into his room so quickly and dragged him out by force while she saw Nushi desperately struggle in a fight not against his father, but the blazing ferocity of the wolf coming out to fight the man. She already realized the Year had its downsides with the animal instincts that ran through the children's veins.

"Take it easy, Susano." She pleaded, softly.

"Easy? Tell that to the little wolf cub here." Susano muttered, looking towards the boy to prove a point.

"H-He can't help it, you know. It's part of the wolf aspect."

"Blah, that's all I hear for excuses. This is not a zoo and I expected better of Fido…" He trailed off just thinking of the good wolf that changed his son. "If only he was some other Year or not at all – then he wouldn't be in such a darned mess."

The brewer shook her head sadly and turned away as Susano scolded their son and Nushi regained his human conscious. Nushi blinked, rubbing his head, and gave a puzzled stare at his father. Susano shrugged and muttered 'Amaterasu help the so-called gifted.' Under his breath and went outside to give his family some privacy.

Nushi looked at his mother. "Do I have to go?"

The sound sounded so sad Kushi swelled up with tears. "Yes… I'm sorry Kuninushi. I really am."

Nushi hardly ever heard his full name, but only when his mother was emotional. He keenly sensed her sadness and blamed himself on the way to the clearing.

…

The gifted children suspiciously watched Nushi come to the clearing. They all whispered to each other while Nushi sat alone and looked at the sky. The teacher was a young woman with bright eyes and a youthful face, but she taught the children and pretended Nushi never existed. It pleased those who disliked the Wolf and they managed to stir up rumors on purpose. Everyone whispered out loud each fictional line, but Nushi snorted in response. He learned to toughen his skin and ignore them.

"Hey it's Wolfboy!" Ikazuchi, gifted by Gekigami, teased. Everyone else joined in the laugh.

_Typical day._

"Hey Nushi! Fetch!" One girl laughed, throwing a stick south.

_. . ._

"What's the matter? Trying to avoid attacking us like animals?" Another said.

_Idiots that don't know they're animals themselves? _

Ikazuchi grew irritated at the non-responding boy. "HEY! Pay attention you oaf!" A spark of yellow struck Nushi and loud gasps echoed across the clearing.

_That does it. _Nushi spun around and clawed at the Tiger, growling like a wolf. Ikazuchi took a pleasure in retaliating, and sent sparks flying (and I had that Taylor Swift so—wait, why am I interrupting…) against Nushi who took a few blows. Both already received cuts and bruises from each punch made.

"Where's your magic? I thought Amaterasu gave you unlimited power" Ikazuchi taunted him.

"I don't have any! I just have this darned temper." Nushi shouted back. He tripped and fell backwards; weight was pressed on his chest by the older kid's foot.

"No magic? That's pathetic." The Tiger pressed extra weight on the injured Wolf.

Nushi wheezed, but his eyes were set on the older boy. If he died here, he would die defiantly. "I would rather not have any either."

"ENOUGH!"

Nushi and Ikazuchi were startled by the voice. They recognized it and it belonged to what they thought was the young teacher. She furrowed her brows and folded his arms, waiting for an explanation for the fight. Her cat-like eyes faced Nushi and for the first time in his life, he felt intimidated.

"Well?" She demanded.

Ikazuchi smirked and acted weak. "Nushi started it, teacher!" He cried out. "He started to beat me up so I only fought in self-defense."

The teacher sighed, still facing Nushi with a frown. "Year of the Dog?"

Nushi blinked, but nodded slowly; his body still aching from the bruises. "W-Why?"

The teacher blinked herself, her eyes returning to a deep chocolate brown. "I'm the true outcast of the Zodiac."

"The wha?" Nushi gaped. All his life he thought he was the unwanted one in the Zodiac and that's why the others hated and feared his presence.

"Ever heard of the old tale about the Cat and Mouse?" She whispered.

Nushi coughed a "yes."

"I'm the Year of the Cat."

…

Nushi paced the house back and forth as his parents tried to explain everything he told them. He left out the teacher being the only Cat and she was relieved that he would spare her the pain of being humiliated. He, too, wished to hide his Year, but his fate had already been marked. Everyone knew who he was and he cannot hide himself from others.

The elders waved their arms and his parents mimicked the same angrily. He already imagined that he'll be exiled already with the hot-headed boy laughing to himself. His palms turned into balls and his teeth clanged together just thinking about it. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, begging to anyone to not let him lose his temper. If exile would save him from his dreaded home, he would gladly take it.

An hour later, Nushi saw his parents somewhere near the gardens with Ikazuchi's parents. They were still creating tension from the incident, but his mind shifted to the new land he'll run away to. He already imagined grasslands where it's forever day and a beautiful setting. He wished to see that place.

"I'll get there." He told himself. He already grabbed his supplies and spun around to be eye-to-eye with a beautiful white wolf.

He noticed the red paint surrounding its face and he figured the gifted children decided to play make-up with this wolf. Ignoring the wolf in which he shared a year with, he tried to walk around it, but the wolf only stood in his way each time he moved an inch. Nushi grew irritated. He twitched his foot and the wolf yawned, still refusing to let him through, but held its ground.

"Let me through. I need to leave this place."

The wolf yawned again.

"Nushi!" The brewer rushed through the door and hugged him. "We freed you from being a bully. I know you aren't bad. I just know it." She looked at the bag and her eyes widened.

"Mother, it's not what you think it is." He cried out, glaring at the wolf who grinned sheepishly.

"N-Nushi. Why would you leave? You're only a baby." She said.

"Mother, I'm twelve years old. I can fend for myself. Besides, I would've been gone if it hadn't been for this wolf!" He growled, pointing towards the chair.

Kushi hugged him again. "Ooh, you're just imaging things. I don't see a wolf- it's your conscious."

Nushi squirmed. "Mother, I must leave. I want answers from this so-called great goddess. I want to know why I'm cursed!"

Kushi broke his grasp and gasped. "N-N-Nushi…"

"You knew about my Year and I'm sick of it. Tell father I'm leaving." Nushi said, stomping out the door.

"Son…"

"Mother, I told you—"

"Kuninushi, look for the shrine in Shinshu Field. It's outside of Kamiki. It-It may be able to help you find the answers…"

Nushi's eyes moved. "Um. Thank you, mother." He said and he closed the door.

The white wolf followed behind.

…

The boy stood outside of the village and grinned at the freedom he was granted. He heard stories of another younger than him who left into the vast world. He felt great to be the next mortal to do so. Nushi focused on finding the shrine first and easily spotted the grotesque red markings surrounded by stones nearby. He sprinted towards the middle and kneeled down as if he was called by Her.

"What now, Amaterasu?" He cried out. "I'm here at your shrine. I want answers! Why am I yours and why do I suffer these strange ways?"

Nothing.

"Tell me! I need to know!"

Nushi collapsed and sobbed immensely when he received nothing to know She would answer. The white wolf trotted to his side and licked his face, but Nushi pushed the wolf away bitterly.

"She can't help you either, mutt." He trembled. "She'll help no one."

**What bothers you?**

Nushi got to his feet and bent into a combat stance. "Who's there?"

A giggle rose in the wind. **I am She. I am everything.**

"Well, She." He said sarcastically. "If you're everything…"

He trailed off when the white wolf with the strange markings licked his hand.

"What now, mutt?"

**You seem mad, that's all.**

He felt comfortable to speak with this animal. He heard stories that the villagers treated a wolf like a human and that wolf ended up being Amaterasu.

"I am." He admitted.

The wolf scratched its ear, but still used a female voice with a mixture of Japanese and a foreign language accent. **What bothers you?** She repeated.

"Everything! People. Animals. Years. This whole concept of everything!"

**Is that all?**

Nushi nodded.

**If that's the case, relax and think of the sun. It will help you.**

Nushi stared dumbfounded for a minute, but gave up to reason with the she-wolf, obeying. He felt the warmth of the land and everything around it. He heard animals chattering away and the water flowing through the land. He felt life through the trees and rocks.

**How was it?**

"I never felt this _amazing_." He breathed.

The wolf smiled. **You just recognized magic of the Dog. It's not all offense, but it's to teach the beauty of the land and the life that flows. Yomigami works the same way with his chosen ones. He teaches healing abilities and nothing involving pain.**

"So I'm not a monster?" He asked.

The wolf grinned. **Of course not, dear! They only believed that out of superstition. They are scared of demons.**

Nushi heard the note drop on the word 'demon.' "What's wrong?"

The wolf looked surprised, but smiled to regain a better tune. **Nothing. Just go home and everything will be alright. I chose you because you could bring My wisdom and spread it amongst the land. They'll need you and I'll be there to guide you. **Amaterasu raised a paw. **If you only let me.**

The boy looked shocked at the goddess, and felt guilty for his ways. The light in her amber eyes made him feel better and less guilty. She forgave him, but She shook her head, urging him to accept being Her envoy. Nushi felt unsure what to expect, but he shook the paw and found himself at home, never willing to leave again.

* * *

><p><strong>I had some r-wordthing ideas if this story became a story-story. I hope this is alright :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I couldn't resist doing this story as a full one after the kind reviews I gotten. I still don't know too much on making it a decent plot for an entire story, but I'll see as we go. Let's say it won't just be some kind of dark creature. And sorry if this appears dark than the original.**

**FYI: I know there is Year of the Wolf and this is added to it, but I didn't want to seem like I'm violating the rules. **

**I should hopefully have all the zodiac animals added with their personalities and powers decided. I hope not to make them stronger than others and this may have some prejudice within the story - kind of like the Legend of Korra with the Equalists against the benders and the Descendants (people without spirit guides) against those with animal guides.**

**ONE MORE THING: This has a crapload of OC's I made up for this story. I honestly don't make OC's since I find it easier to focus on those with an already written personality, but a writer's gotta write. I will include your favorite canon characters, but PM or review if you want specific ones added in the background or perhaps add some characters and their zodiac. I hope to make this fan-made too.**

**Thank you for reading. R&R?**

* * *

><p><span>The Many Years of Okami<span>

**Chapter 1**

_He kneeled on the floor with the elements in front of him. Surely he could manipulate the fire like Moegami or the water like Nuregami. Perhaps, he could shoot lightning like Gekigami. He could live with those powers. However, his mind failed to grasp the power he wished to seek. Why him? Does he lack power to help or he still had yet to discover them without harming others. He felt he still had yet to discover them, but those surrounding him feel he could plunge the village into darkness if he finds out._

…

Nushi had never seen a ceremony up close before. Even if he was born twelve years ago, he cannot remember meeting the goddess who wanted him and his father holding him up, beckoning a warrior to be born to him.

No, this felt like a whole new experience; like he was being reborn. The wind currents had stopped completely and the temperature rose as high as a teen that recently broke into a growth spurt. The heat burned the hairs still growing on his back, but his proud warrior father told him it was normal for something to be missing, and returned after a god or goddess blessed a child. He said sacrifice had to be made, but it did not always have to be death.

He believed death answered everyone's wishes in a situation. He sometimes thought that was what everyone wanted. After all, he was one of the Years.

The parents stood up with light in their eyes. It was rare for someone to be blessed by a Brush god and the parents had every right to be boastful of it. The father ruffled the ebony hair growing on the bald head and waited patiently. After all, patience was required by the gods to prove the powers won't be abused by the parents.

The sky turned dark and a beam of light floated from the sky though the constellations of all the gods flashed in and out brightly. A god, a female one at that, levitated down from the clouds and landed gracefully like the goddess Herself. She was silent, but She walked forward towards the babe with a blank face. She chanted in whispers in the ancient Japanese language, Her golden eyes gleaming with patience and understanding, and took multiple steps backwards. A glowing aura outlined the squirming boy as his parents murmured to comfort him in his nervousness.

A light stretched and shrouded her until a chilling sound of a cat took its place. This child was the Year of the Cat.

The crowd gasped and shook their heads in disbelief. However, in secret, they were relieved Amaterasu did not bless this child. Fear crept on them of the possibilities if one of them joined their ranks. They feigned cheerfulness and the parents walked off, cooing to their child until their forms faded in the distance.

…

The Yearling felt tears brimming not because of the ceremony revealing its beauty but how an Outcast is made from the entire progress. He didn't understand why some were born unfair. He had to hide his Year because his parents told him too. Nushi was a younger boy then and his naïve nature didn't theorize reasons why being the Year of the Dog paranoid people. He believed his Year was too good and his parents warned him not to boast off about it. He learned why his parents were fearful the hard way.

Nushi was only eight when he approached a new school in his new home. His parents recently moved from Kamiki to Sei-An city for an odd reason which he learned because they knew he was Amaterasu's. The city folk were harsher and meaner and he was bullied as a child. He happened to have passive powers and one of them set him off.

The bully was a special child like him. A warrior one also known as the Year of the Rat. He was picking on Nushi when all he wanted to be his friend. The Wolf gritted his teeth and immediately jumped to his feet while he had the chance.

"Up for more, boy?" He said with an intimidating glare.

"You're only just a Rat." Nushi replied coolly, ignoring the snorts of the older kid. He rubbed his purple bruises on his arm, but it didn't stop him just yet from placing his mark.

"True, but you're just one of those weaker Years if you can't fight." He challenged eagerly with his fists out.

"No, but I'm a Year of the Dog." Nushi boasted. Silence quickly followed as eyes widened at the declaration. Everyone backed up and they felt a howl build in the strange boy's voice. They knew he wasn't making it up.

The bully gaped. "You're lying!" He whispered in disbelief. "I should've known! You're just waiting for beat me up aren't you?"

The Wolf relished in the moment, and took a step forward. "I can bring out the powers if you'd like." He took another step and another until the child froze from Nushi leaning close to him.

"Nushi!" One of the teachers called out furiously. The entire group of spectators scattered like chickens out of the hallway as Nushi whimpered as his ear was tugged on by the teacher.

He still felt the sweat and blood running down, but to add insult to injury, he heard the teacher complain about expelling him. Fear was voiced, but his father Susano argued fiercely over the actual reason that wasn't related to the fight. He wasn't sure if he heard it correctly, but the teacher's quivering voice dropped low pitched, but it all came down to one sentence: "He's Amaterasu's Cursed,"

He sat in the chair until a nurse beckoned him over. He turned to face the room with the adults' silhouettes, but turned his head if uncaused and followed. He sat on the bed covered in papery sheets and watched cautiously of the nurse wrapped her hands in gloves and inspecting the wounds from his fight.

"You seemed to take some damage there little Yearling." She murmured comfortably, cleaning the open cuts and managing a smile despite Nushi's awkward reactions to the stinging.

"I know…" He muttered.

"You know…" She began. "I have a son your age who adores those blessed by the gods."

Nushi perked up, but suspicion secretly rose. "Really?"

The nurse smiled, looking down towards the cuts she bandaged. "Yes. I'm sure you two will do just fine." She turn her neck and said, "Kouhei!" Nushi turned his to see the other boy walk in.

Kouhei stumbled into the room, and revealed himself to be slightly clumsy with his rather non-alert actions and sleepy eyes. He looked like Nushi with black hair and brown eyes though, unlike the Yearling, his brows weren't furrowed nor bushy. He had this sly grin on his face, but his mouth opened at the sight of the injured boy sitting with his mother.

Nushi extended his hand and Kouhei shook it politely, his eyes darting elsewhere. The nurse smiled and nodded, slowly grabbing his attention and made strange gestures with her hands. Kouhei's eyes lit with comprehension as he let out his gurgling noise until his voice regained sound.

Nushi turned towards the nurse. "What's wrong?" He said.

"He's deaf. He cannot hear you so I gestured to him a name to work with. If you don't want to be with him…"

"No, it's okay!" Nushi quickly said, not meaning to be rude. "How do I communicate with him and what's with those weird hand things?"

She smiled sadly. "It's called sign language. I can teach you it."

The Yearling nodded, eyeing the other boy with interest in learning another language. Kouhei looked pleased with the attention he received from one of the blessed. He dearly wanted some friends and it didn't matter who as long as they don't know he was the Year of the Dog.

"So, let's start with the alphabet…"

…

"It's amazing what you can learn from the gods being connected to them." Kouhei signaled.

Nushi grinned with his ability to remember the rules of his own ceremony. "Yes." He gestured back. "You first meet the god or goddess when you were born. It's the only time I feel close to them. However, mother said I can pray and they listen."

"I pray to the gods all the time." He gestured back, sadness tinted in his eyes. "It's nice to hear them, but sometimes I wish I could hear them…You know, with ears?"

"Yes." Guilt filled in his conscience. He was blessed and he could be interactive like anyone else, but Kouhei wasn't as lucky. "I wonder if the gods are willing to help others."

Kouhei looked up at the faint constellations in the sky and knew a ceremony was done. Nushi wasn't so sure at the other boy's sudden change of direction.

"What's wrong?" Nushi asked.

"A ceremony. The Yearlings are allowed to go there and watch. You should try sometime." Kouhei smiled, hoping flittering for him to visit it someday.

"But how can I go with my friend?" He gaped. He didn't want to go by himself. Other blessed ones might assume he's an Outcast.

"You should go sometime." He gestured. He lit up when an idea popped into his head. "You should tell me about it if they let you. I want to know."

Nushi nodded and gestured a well-known one of a promise made. "Deal."

"Nushi." Kouhei said and tapped the other boy's shoulders and frowned. He immediately went back to hand gestures. "I heard those blessed usually had a hardship the day they're born. Is it why Amaterasu gave them powers?"

Nushi questioned the idea since that day.

…

"Oh Amaterasu! Why Kabegami today?" Nushi cried out in his own mind. He bounced to his aching feet and ran to his home without saying hello to the Brewer and the other villagers.

He landed on his bed and cried himself to sleep. He felt frantic for the Outcast now hated by the others and it reminded him he can never be normal. After all, he was the Year of the Dog, but he was deeply relieved someone didn't have to join his own rank as the Cursed one.

* * *

><p><strong>It sucks I know…<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I'm probably going to juggle both Okami stories now that I decided to turn this into an actual story. I'm nervous since I'm still figuring out some ideas so bear with me until it's fully realized. My dad decided to help me with the plot so I have to thank him for motivating me. It's likely going to have from cliché parts from what we both suggested to each other. Who knows right?**

**I wished I got this up sooner, but a new fandom caught me in a daze lately yet I'm still in love with Okami! Bah, I have school starting in a week and I'm not completely prepared. It'll mean faster updates and a better written chapter though. If school isn't too rough.**

**This took some time to figure how to do this since I don't want to spill too much info at once.**

**Well, thanks for reading this. R&R?**

* * *

><p><span>The Many Years of Okami<span>

**Chapter 2**

Nushi welcomed the breeze through the open windows. It felt like he was among the clouds with the divine horses outlined in the wind currents. He never seen those hidden in the sky, and others claim it was only a myth, but he swore he felt the whiskers nuzzling him and the loud whinnies replaced with loud roars to mortal ears. He heard those things, but he thought differently with a smile.

As much as he anticipated each morning, he grew weary of the days the sun seems to stay out longer in day. He knew Amaterasu dedicated Herself to bringing education for her people, but as much as he was a part of Her, he dreaded seeing those who anxiously asked for him to keep his distance.

He quickly threw on his clothes and took a good look outside to see the children waiting patiently for their teacher. He shied away as soon as they started moving and rushed to the main room where the food was made and his father ate his plate in silence. He sat down next to him, but said nothing either though his mother furrowed her brows at the behavior.

"Why are my men so quiet every time we try to eat together?" Kushi, the gentle mother, asked so suddenly both members looked up at her. She bit her bottom lip in hopes her husband Susano would speak up despite his passive aggression towards his own son.

Susano grunted as his reply. He looked away and continued devouring his food. When he finished, he shoved himself back from the table and left without a word. He happened to grab his sword on his way, but the flower that Nushi had once heard about its origin through his mother withered away. He still remembered how his mother had a tan colored skin and her brown eyes glittered when she spoke of his Matron, Amaterasu, and how both his father and the white wolf saved her from Orochi. He could never forget the enchanting moment. Never. Now, he was more worried about Kushi's health.

"Mother?" He said more worried than angry.

Kushi's pale face didn't lighten up like he saw it did long ago, but she smiled and cupped his right cheek in her warm hand. It smelled of rice and sake and the water. "It's nothing, Nushi." She whispered and kissed his forehead. She softly brushed his black locks of hair from his face. "You should be heading to your class by now."

"But-" He tried to argue, but her face went stern. He decided not to continue it further. He quickly went to the door, but turned around one more time and said, "You deserve better. " He slowly walked out into the open.

Kushi sat as the door closed and hid her face between her palms. "Oh Amaterasu! Please don't let my little boy grow up cold."

…

Amaterasu hummed softly to the song of the Hanagamis playing their reeds and flutes (which she sighs remembering the prophet gave it to them). She heard many prayers on the Plains, but only a few showed such emotion she cherished to hear. She saw the other gods communicate with their blessed children, but only a few actually approached the Mortal Plains when their Yearlings needed spiritual guidance.

Some of the gods focused more on offensive spells such as Tachigami and Gekigami while the others praised those who used their powers to benefit the community. Kabegami kept her distance from the group, cleaning her paws and her eyes closed, dreaming of the sky and the birds welcoming her kind.

The gods pestered each other like eager children over the futures and why they chose who they chose. Most saw great things for them if their matron or patron aided them in whatever it was. Some remained quiet, but it is unknown why.

It was assumed they had no choice in what their Years would do when of age.

Amaterasu kept her distance; well aware she cannot join their group. She knew they weren't pressured by their matriarch's presence when she strayed. She cared for her children and allowed them to grant powers among the Years they've chosen. She did the same when they pressured her, but she agreed to grant it when the time was needed.

She saw everything with Kuni and Chibiterasu together, but Nushi caught her eye. _Perhaps time will come when he will be needed._

She heard Kushi's wish and she loved the older woman. She granted her prayer and watched Nushi wander off; a boy never questioned the fate she sealed for him.

…

Nushi didn't expect life to get any easier, but his mother managed to assure him Amaterasu was watching over him. He took it for granted multiple times when he suffered from regular people picking at him and steering away from him as well as personal problems inside his household. He picked fights when people teased him about his father or his unusual facial features.

He went on the path straight towards a special school for Yearlings like himself. He only went there for a few months and already made some enemies. His mother warned him about each Year and how it affects him - one rule was to stay away from the Rats and Tigers. The Oxen weren't too bad his father pointed out, but Nushi's mother warned her son to avoid fights with them too.

The Wolf nodded slowly and sharing his matron's traits, he grew bored of their constant advice and worrying. He nearly snored out loud, but he knew he would get chastised for disrespecting his family. He learned to block the same babbling, but he took the advice seriously around the Oxen. Itegami's young ones were rather mean-looking and their meaty hands could snap someone's neck in a heartbeat.

"What about my Year? I can't lie to them, but I know better than to brag." He asked, feeling guilty about his last self long ago.

Susano shook his head. Unwilling to help, he turned his back and sighed. Kushi frowned upon her husband's behavior, but said nothing to him.

"Kuninushi…" She said softly. "You have no choice in telling them. I'll… I'll make sure the teachers are aware and okay about it."

Nushi nodded, but he was still worried himself about how the other kids will react. _Pretty badly_, he reminded himself. _Just like in Sei-An. _

By the time he got to the building, everyone was standing around it with confusion rippling the neutral mood. The building was merely a small hut where the teacher stores the supplies. He heard rumors that the gods asked for the Yearlings to receive special education outside. They would learn like any other student but also a way to learn about their Years and the powers with it.

He tilted her head with curiosity glinted in his eyes. He hardly saw a good gathering unless there was a new teacher…

"Hey Wolf-boy! What's with the drool?" A Tiger named Ikazuchi said, unable to contain the laughter in his unsteady voice.

"Huh? Oh crap." Nushi wiped the liquid off the corner of his mouth. Anger surged through him, but he managed to regain control of his fists begging to be used inappropriately.

"A Dog would always space out and drool. I should expect that of you." The Tiger sneered, walking off casually and innocently as a taller figure appeared in the background. The other Years with a not-so nice nature tagged along. Nushi counted at least five in the group, but his past experiences taught him not to walk into a pack of angry beasts. It wouldn't do him any good.

The figure grew larger and larger as it approached, but the apparition unveiled quickly into a young woman in her late twenties. She had bright brown eyes and black hair that went down to her waist, some strands bent on her shoulders. Despite the fact she looked human; something slightly inhuman flickered around her.

"Hello, my name is Yoko and I'll be your teacher." She spoke proudly in Japanese. The younger kids turned their backs on the direction they were heading to inspect this new person. She gave a weak smile and continued, "Today, we'll be learning about each other so I can get to know all of you children."

Everyone looked at each other with no interest in relearning names and their Years. However, some had mischievous glints in their eyes for the warrior's son to reveal his Year and scare the teacher away.

A Boar immediately piped up to break the silence. "Sensei Yoko? Are you one of those regular humans or a Yearling just like us?"

Yoko hesitated, and then chuckled to keep it normal. "Ah, is that what you refer to those without Blessings?"

The Boar pondered his next choice of words; quite unsure to believe it was a joke or not. "No, no…" He mumbled. "I just don't know what to call them. They call us Yearlings, but we're human too, right?"

The other Yearlings nodded in agreement, some mumbled commentary, but soft enough the teacher didn't hear it clearly.

"We're all human. We're all loved by Amaterasu and your Year loves you too. You children are special, but don't let the others tell you otherwise. Jealousy is a harsh thing and it's why superstition is so vocal in our world." Yoko spoke, nearly like a god was feeding her the speech to spit back out.

"Doesn't she sound like the gods choose her to lead us?" A random Yearling muttered. The other kids surrounding him nodded.

"The gods probably choose a lot of our paths; which was why we were chosen by a particular Year." Nushi pondered out loud.

Izakuchi snorted at the theory, but said nothing about it in a harsh way. "Perhaps that's why Gekigami chose me. He wanted me…"

**To follow as Their Envoy in the Mortal world.**

Nushi flinched at the voice in his mind. It felt like he had fur and plants for a brain, but oddly enough, he felt warm and at ease. He remembered hearing some of the gods' voices, but this voice was different. It was indeed feminine, similar to Nuregami's melodic voice, but something struck it as odd: the accent. It was Japanese, but not entirely as if a veil of a strange accent coated it to make it sound exotic. Only such a goddess would be like that. Could it be…?

"Nushi? Nushi!"

Nushi felt his body violently move back and forth by some kind of force. His once black vision faded into daylight and a blur of colored kimonos and kids. He felt control of his own body again, but the dizziness slowly subsided a moment later.

"Nushi, are you alright?" Yoko said worriedly.

Nushi weakly nodded his head, and blinked a couple times to regain his vision. _Oh Amaterasu! _He thought mildly. _What happened to me? _He strained to hear what the others were whispering about with their flushed faces aimed at him.

"Did he just…"

"No, it couldn't be a trance. Could it?"

"…His eyes just turned as green as the grass!"

"It was probably his way of retribution!"

Yoko waved her hand for silence in the audience and helped Nushi back to his feet. She checked his head for a temperature, but felt nothing wrong. She was confused and nervous at the same time. "What happened Nushi? You just flopped over on your side."

"I don't recall…" He muttered, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "I just remember hearing a voice."

The teacher nodded slowly, looking at the other kids who immediately lost interest in the young boy who fell. She turned her head back and smiled a little more naturally. "You're a special kid, Nushi. Whoever chose you made a good choice."

She slowly walked back to the group of bored Yearlings, but Nushi felt memories flood his mind. He thought of the nurse and Kouhei and smiled at the bright sun.


	4. Chapter 3

**More updates! I hope it is making sense. It might be slow in the beginning, but I'll pick up the pace eventually. FYI, sorry if I seem to make any of your zodiac animals seem like the bad guy. I'm not, on purpose! Well, actually, it's just for a fictional story. Cat vs. Dog. Bark. Meow. I haven't played Okami/den in forever so I'm sorry if I get some details wrong.**

**R&R?**

* * *

><p><span>The Many Years of Okami<span>

**Chapter 3**

Nushi woke up the next morning with doubt he would make it day after day with this new class. He knew some of the students and they weren't the friendliest group on the block, but he managed to control his temper better than he last had to test himself.

He felt stronger mentally and grew wary when he failed to inherit any muscles like this father. The physique he bore was thin, and slender – like a hairless wolf and moved gracefully. His height was fairly tall, but he was a few inches shorter than the other boys. He moved faster and grew more agile with his steps. More or less, the other boys continued to wrinkle their nose at the stranger who dared to live in Nippon where the warriors live.

He noticed his flaws in fitting in, and he realized it wasn't always because of his Year. He was troubled emotionally and it affected his chance to socialize.

…

The days were a few, but hopeful for the household. Kushi praised her son each evening he had returned with his ability to ward off misfortune. She was aware he went through some challenges as the village knew of his Year. She kept track of the weather when she tended to the rice plants, waiting for Nushi to return home healthy; she based the type of signs on how he might act or appear shortly after he walked into the house.

Her husband often sneered at the compliments about his only child. She knew he acknowledged the pain in her eyes when he hardly said anything nice, but he hid his regret well if he had any. It hardly bothered her at first, since she knew how much fame was to Susano, but she grew dolorous as it affected him each day. At first, he roared at Amaterasu for Her part in turning everyone against his family and making Nushi a Wolf. When the boy was a toddler, she was in bed, and heard the warrior cry out each night with such ferociousness, she wondered if his pride was hurt more because of the ceremony.

It hardly bothered her, but she regretted ignoring the signs as she felt older than she originally was. The family slowly drifted apart and she hardly sung the songs of the gods as she planted and harvested. Young Nushi was feared by those who knew his dark secret and Susano's roars softened to mutterings and soon, he nearly stopped talking completely.

She feared for the outcome of her family if it kept leaning on the edge. She knew it would end badly if something happened to her boys due to some reckless move.

A few years passed and the brewer marveled at her son's progress. He was still lean and he developed some muscles and hair when he reached his teens. He mentioned to her once he saw more than just the usual in the sky as if the Moon was occupied. She often smiled and ruffled his hair to his dismay. He studied more about his Matron, but over time, he developed frustrations over evidence the Year of the Wolf wasn't as fatal as it was told to be.

She saw it was how he kept his faith, but something stirred in her conscience to be prepared for anything. She had to. Susano and Nushi bore tension and neither spoke up to avoid conflict. Her Yearling was growing up and he had his explosions over the lessons which eased the younger boy long ago.

He reached his fifteen year and the temperament only lasted for the recent time growing up. His facial expressions began to wrinkle as he smiled a bit more and laughed at things with humor. He was interacting with his friend who learned to speak paragraphs and only performed gestures out of habit.

He grew calm and shared his father's features but she feared the most his faith in Amaterasu had begun to wane.

…

"Have you ever wondered if the Brush gods gave out trials?" Yoko asked her students. "A Yearling never gets the easy way out. It eventually gets harder."

The way she spoke with confidence, she was sure of herself, the Yearlings noticed. They murmured amongst each other about these trials the gods, personally, would give them. Fear and excitement ranged in the sound of their tones. The culture in Nippon focused around proving their honor and the Animals they know and love must had proved them worthy.

"You'll be learning to communicate with your specific Animal." She continued on, earning the respected silence despite the sounds of _ooo_'s and _aaaa_'s added into the background. She looked at each one of her students. "You children are old enough to test yourselves against the powers you were given. The Elder wanted to train the Yearlings earlier, but I decided to teach you the ways of the Brush gods first."

"What about the Outsiders my parents kept talking about? Will we be able to defend ourselves against them?" A voice spoke up.

Yoko bit her lip and lowered her head, hesitantly. The topic was obviously a touchy one. "The Outsiders are nothing right now. The guards will handle them."

"What if we're overpowered?" Anonymous continued. "What if the Wolf was captured?"

The teens turned towards Nushi with confusion and hope he wouldn't turn against them. The expressions stated they were viewing a spy who had been caught during a mild discussion.

Nushi knew about the Outsiders by the way his mother argued about it with Mr. Orange. His fear unfolded at the thought of becoming a weapon and turned against his own home. The thought chilled him.

He gulped, hesitating to assure his peers. "Well, they will not get me without a fight."

The kids burst out laughing at his pretend way to act confident, but Yoko silenced them to hushed snickers. She looked pale, but she didn't know how to drop the topic.

"Gekigami will make sure they cannot reach us up close!" Ikazuchi declared, raising his fist in a grip similar to holding a bow. The other Tigers did the same and roared with him.

"We'll need a tranquil environment in order to focus on this special trial to start out." The teacher calmly spoke, drifting away from the former topic.

She explained her plan about the ritual each Yearling must journey alone on. She assured each one about sharing their experience isn't a necessary choice. She was curious about each zodiac and how it may affect each person or the Animal they were going to meet.

The Yearlings' eyes bugged out with genuine interest. They hardly interacted with Them outside the ceremony long ago. It was a surprise to finally meet them again and acknowledge Their presence in a mature matter.

Excitement filled each beaming Yearling as they were led towards the mountains where the Sakura Tree thrived. Many huddled around each other as the winds dropped in temperature compared to the bottom of the village. They all gazed at the opening in the tree and the glowing green ball nearby.

The ball approached closer and closer until it revealed to be a small person of some sort, but the bug helmet sent the wrong signs towards some of the teens.

"Is that a bug?" One of the Yearlings whispered.

The 'bug' heard the comment and burned up, his glowing shade of green blending into a light red. "Who ya callin' a bug? C'mere and I can show you what this so-called 'bug' can do!"

The group backed up as the intelligent bug-person pulled out a sword and pointed towards the nearest person. Yoko immediately stepped out and gestured peace towards the sprite. The sprite was still steaming, but he sheathed his sword and sighed.

"Yoko, please don't tell me those are the ones?" He said, eyeing them with distaste.

Yoko gave a dry laugh. "I'm sorry Issun, but these _are_ the Yearlings."

"Fine. Let's go towards the tree. Sakura is waiting." Issun snorted and gave the Yearlings one last glare. "Remember, kids. I'm a freakin' Poncle. Not a bug. Not a pixie. I'm sure as heck not a pretty-boy who gave vague prophecies."

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Forget it." He muttered and bounced towards the trunk of the tree. "Well, kids. One of you should volunteer and go through here. It should be self-explanatory."

"What he means is: The trial starts from within my home." A divine voice spoke as it danced through the branches. "I'm sorry if you cannot see me, but I am Sakura; the spirit of this tree. I served Amaterasu and her son on a journey to protect Nippon."

The Yearlings gazed at the gigantic tree covered in the sakura blossoms more beautiful than the ones surrounding the village. They were all nervous at the opening, a deep shade of ebony and the glittering particles surrounding it.

Ikazuchi walked through and raised his hand. "I'll go! For Gekigami!" He cried out, and marched towards the opening and disappeared from the witnesses.

_At least he'll be gone._ Nushi thought. He looked around and noticed the others started to line up with their faces pretending to be brave.

A few minutes later, the Tiger walked out unharmed and the outline of his body sparked like lightning. "It was amazing." He gasped. His eyes were wide with shock (no pun intended). "Gekigami actually appeared there in front of me. I heard his voice and I felt… I felt I was on the Celestial Plains."

The other teens cheered and walked into the trunk, pushing and shoving.

"You were joking about it, right?" Nushi asked Ikazuchi.

He sneered at his rival. "You aren't scared are you?"

The Wolf shook his head. "I just expected you to be lying."

Ikazuchi snarled and nearly pounced on top of Nushi, but Yoko's voice was heard over the hectic chatter.

"Easy, kids. It's only one at a time."

Everyone groaned and they all waited their turn until the session ended for the person who stumbled in. Some claimed it felt like hours and others shared the same reaction. It was nearly Nushi's turn to go and he was nervous about seeing the goddess his family spat at for years.

Issun looked at the young man with sudden interest. "Ya Ammy's second kid?"

Nushi nearly blushed at the compliment as he was the only Wolf known to Nippon. He quickly hid his face behind his arm, but the Poncle was already grinning wider.

"I figured. I expected one to be crazy from all the unwanted attention, but you managed to handle it just fine."

He nodded slowly; guilt and shame building in his stomach. "Do you think… She'll hate me?"

"What?" Issun stared at him for a long moment. "Ammy never hates anyone and if she considered you for her boy, you're pretty darn lucky."

"Okay." He said softly and took a deep breath as he marched into the world of nothingness.

"Good luck." Issun said.

…

The sight was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There laid a river without any sign of muck and it was clearer than the water used for laundry. The grass was lush and he felt the softness of the vegetation and dirt between his toes. Somehow, he felt alive in this place where he smelled all sorts of things inside of it.

He wanted to procrastinate, to stay forever in this tranquil land, but something urged him on and he obeyed without delay.

A bridge made a path available for him to cross and he walked across it without hearing any squeaky wood or splinters from stumbling over it. He noticed how there were cliffs nearby and small critters played on the ground while koi fish swam in the ponds near the critters. He continued on his journey until he saw the star-wolf constellation he learned about and followed it.

He ran across the pasture of land without a sign of terrible weather or obstacles in his way. He eventually had to stop when he closed in on the circle with red paint plastered all over the sandy texture. It was the Mark of Shiranui, he recalled. The one the first Amaterasu incarnation was laid under after the villagers painted the design with blood.

He was swift to wander around it. He waited for a sign from Amaterasu, but none came. He looked up towards the sky, but the constellation flickered and slowly faded out.

"A-Amaterasu?" He stuttered, looking around for a sign.

None came.

"Ammy?" He tried again using Issun's nickname for her. "Great Mother? It's me…"

In his frenzy he developed after waiting, he screamed out loud and fell to the ground crying. He didn't know how to do or how to react to lack of response. He was going to be shamed because he couldn't explain seeing his Matron.

"Why? Why?" He mumbled to himself.

He eventually got up and trudged across the grass towards the door which led him into this mess.

…

Everyone was waiting patiently for him, hoping he could dampen their worries of Amaterasu's chosen one. As he got out, they bombarded him with many questions, but he shied away leaving them clueless and worried.

"What's wrong, Nushi?" Yoko said.

Nushi growled and backed away, turning to walk home, but something grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't think you should ignore the teacher." Ikazuchi muttered, his breath hot on Nushi's exposed face.

"Leave me alone."

"What?" Ikazuchi said. "I didn't know Wolf-boy had the guts to say that."

"Well, I do." He muttered.

_*crack*_

Nushi's irritated look turned to surprise as pain surged through his body. He was on the ground, his clothes and part of his skin burnt from the impact of lightning. He slowly got up, but it took him a moment to regain his balance. He raised his fists, but his eyes were lowered.

"You want to fight now, do we?" The Tiger purred, summoning a small grey cloud on his palm.

"Boys. We need to avoid a fight on sacred grounds." Yoko interrupted, going between the two boys. The way she shouted with authority and the chilling howl meshed with it stopped both Yearlings in their tracks.

Ikazuchi lowered his thunder and Nushi dropped his fists to only rub the skin nicked by the attack.

"Good. Now let me talk alone with Nushi." She said; her tone softer.

Ikazuchi made a face at Nushi and then trotted after the other Yearlings who left the mountains in silence.

It was nearly night time with the darkness already setting in, but Nushi's night-vision helped him see the stern expression on the teacher's face. He cringed and awaited punishment, but none came to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Amaterasu never came. I knew it was a fraud. That She never cared." He spat out, stifling the cry he wanted to let out. "She left me."

"I'm sorry." She said and she meant it too. "I remember when my Matron left me long ago when I was your age. I doubt She would personally leave you like mine did to me."

Nushi's eyes widened with shock and grief. "Y-You're a Yearling?"

Yoko laughed sadly. "I used to be."

"I thought Yearlings were never ol—"

"What I'm trying to say is." She interrupted. "If we avoid Them, they will stay, but if you did something they dislike, They'll turn away. Kabegami turned away because I was a fool."

"You aren't a fool! You're a nice person, but—a Cat?"

The mischievous twinkle in her eye confirmed she was once a Cat. "Yes. We are rare, like your kind, but we are naturally Outcasts. The Wolves? You need people. I knew why She left me when I refused to become alone and fell for a boy who turned against the gods and I joined him."

He gawk the whole time; dumbfounded and guilty for his earlier behavior. To be ignored by your Animal was once thing, but to be shunned or stripped of your powers startled him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. I had to learn from my mistakes and I hope none of you children would follow in my footsteps." Her face hardened for a moment. "As the Year of the Wolf, it will not be an easy task. It's not easy for all Yearlings, but it's much harder with the prejudices with the world – especially with Sei-An City's people. Amaterasu's gift made them wearier."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." He muttered.

Yoko smiled. "You should be heading back. I'm sorry for my Feline cousin's behavior, but we all learn to mature. After all, your trial had just began."


	5. Chapter 4

**It'd suck to be in Nushi's position. People expect him to have answers, but gasp, Ammy didn't answer! I hope it works out for him. I'll probably be introducing some new characters as not everything will take place in a village life. Nah, it's too boring to be talking about school life here. You probably noticed how the god's pronouns are capitalized in some dialogue and not in other people's. Well... It's how they're referred to as some actually viewed them as a friend and not as this almighty being.  
><strong>

**And now I'll introduce why it's T-rated~ **

The Many Years of Okami

**Chapter 4**

The Monkey triplets came to him in a dream. He saw all of them playing on their musical pipes, sprouting plants and the growth of each one ticked; dancing to its own rhythm of music. The high-pitched noise slowly phased to a lullaby for the tired man who held a physical form in this vision. However, it was, including his mind, were slowly lulled to sleep.

He would sleep, but the dramatic flash opened his half-closed lids. The first monkey collapsed and his brothers fell too like a domino effect. The fresh grass and the flowers brought to life slowly melted and shriveled into nothing but ashes. The world was engulfed by the grey paint, and a scream echoed – his own, as red eyes approached

The man woke with a start, sweat and fear visible on his face. He swiftly inspected the dark interior he slept in and his shoulders lowered as nothing seemed to glow a ghastly red. It was either the demons or his imagination playing tricks on him.

"It was just a dream." He told himself to remain confident. The smile dropped, though, when he thought of his two kids in the room next door.

His father instincts kicked in and he left the comfort of his own bed to check on his sons. The boys slept peacefully in their bed as if nothing ever happened to them. He hardly knew about the breathing patterns when it sounded ragged and alive. He assumed they were fast asleep and left them that way, closing the door and returned to his own room.

One of them woke from feigned sleep.

"Hey sis," A boy whispered, shaking his sibling. "Are you awake?"

"Doh! I am. I fooled him as much as you did." She grinned in the low light. Her dimples showed, but the smile was sarcastic. It faded as her headache came back.

"Sakura?"

"Aren't you feeling sick as if something bad had happened to our Patrons?"

Her twin shook his head. "I'm fine. Healthy really." He frowned. "Are you still upset about the Elder?"

"No," She snapped, but she looked guilty for her behavior. She sighed and amended her words: "She hears me, but nobody believes She's really a female. Dad doesn't know I'm a girl either. The Elder said-"

The light in the building turned on and the twins feigned sleep again. They didn't want to be caught by their father in their small talk. When the footsteps subsided and the light turned to darkness, they woke up again and eyed each other with fear and then relief.

"Screw what the elder said." The boy grumbled. "You should be known as the female Yearla."

"Ren?"

"Yes, sis?"

"I think something's wrong with Sakigami."

* * *

><p>The gathering was closed today much to the relief of the Yearlings. Today was the day to harvest crops to feed families and sell to the city miles away. Merchants often traveled to Kamiki Village to sell to the merchants in the big place.<p>

The Brewer often harvested the rice for an alcoholic drink known as Sake. The adults loved to drink at the celebrations and since it rarely happened, they deeply took advantage of merrymaking. Kushi often came out in her working uniform with the barrel on her back and traveled to the waters outside the village. In spite of being the mother of the Wolf, she was still respected as the Brewer.

Nushi heard the excuses. He was still too young according to his mother's standard to try Sake. He grumbled a lot when he saw the adults drinking away and narrowed his brows at his father among them. His mother told him he enjoyed Sake and drunk it many times he often passed out. He almost thought it was funny, but Kushi looked so sad remembering Amaterasu he did not react for her sake.

It took him a moment to notice his father had disappeared. He prayed to his Matron Kushi was being assisted by him and not anything worse.

It was only an hour until Kushi returned and Susano carried the large barrel filled with sparkling water. She was smiling and so was her husband as everyone cheered them on – obviously ignoring the truth of Nushi coming from their love.

Susano dropped the barrel next to the rice. Kushi knelt down to tend to the rice crops, but Susano, still unable to speak, tapped her shoulder and pointed towards the hill. She nodded, and got up with his help. They instantly made it towards the hill where the Yearlings began their first quest. Nushi's stomach knotted up just remembering that.

Nushi managed to go up the hill to tag along with the others, but he was off in his world when he bumped into another boy a few years older than him. The boy raised a brow, but he radiated friendliness.

"What brings you here, Wolf-boy?" He asked.

"Nobu?"

"Yes, that's my name." Nobu grinned, hiccupping a bit. "You have to try this Sake. I'm finally old enough to try out the one your mother made and it's delicious."

Nushi nodded. He was well aware of Nobu's Year – a Sheep. Kasugami was the goddess of the mist and alcohol. Half the time, most of those Sheep grow up to be excellent hosts and hostesses for parties. Nobu was known to be one of the more tolerant of the Kamiki bunch.

"Why the long snout, kid?" The Sheep said. "I thought you were old enough to drink."

"I'm not." Nushi sighed, ignoring the Wolf joke. "At least you were able to keep that iron stomach to use as a kid."

He shrugged and looked towards the upper-half of the hill. "By Yomigami's beard! I should've known the others dug into the last of the Thunder Brew. I'll catch you later, Nushi."

Nobu already made a mad dash for the hill with his eyes filled with happiness. If Nushi didn't know any better, it looked like the older boy was moving in slow motion.

Nushi followed behind, but he moved at a slow pace on purpose. He didn't want to see the others teasing him, but he just wanted to pass the time until he was positive some miracle would happen. He itched for something, but he wasn't sure what – battle? Fighting? He lived in the village of peace and nothing seemed to be out of place. Yet – something felt wrong.

He reached the floor where the Konohana tree proudly stood. His mother was already making her way down and she gasped when she saw her son; hugging and whispering embarrassing nick-names were the attacks she used against him.

"Ah, Kuninushi." She murmured, rubbing his head. She lost the baby voice, but Nushi still cringed under embarrassment.

"Mother," He said bravely. "When will I be able to try the Thunder Brew?"

Kushi laughed and smiled as if he was joking. "When you're older," She said with a wink. "You're just like your Matron when it comes to Sake."

His face went sour with unhappiness for a second, but the expression morphed into a calm one. "Yes, okay." He gave in.

The Brewer made her way down the hill until she shrunk into a microscopic dot in the distance. Nushi nearly went back up towards the source of the party, but a scream ripped the air. Instincts kicked in and he charged back down. He expected to fight off some violator, but his expression changed to something mortified.

…

The village was empty on purpose, but it gave an eerie feeling as Nushi stumbled across it. All the trees and the thin cherry blossom trunks wilted to a dull purplish-brown color. The grass faded into cropped, yellow vegetation all across the land. Everything felt ominous, but fear crept upon Nushi as he only felt that and nothing divine.

He took notice of his mother after snapping out of his stunned behavior. She wept next to the Brewing House where she planted her fine rice crops. The crops' stems could barely hold themselves up. Everything lost life and already he felt his throat parched from thinking about the loss of the water in the river. Even the feeling he had around nature felt like a bond snapped. His mind went numb from the sudden change of pressure and he prevented from fainting painfully by kneeling on the dirt while his headache boomed.

"Mother?" He mumbled.

"Kushi?" The Elder echoed from the start of the mountain. Often, his eyes were closed or concealed by his grey beard, but it was unmistaken when his brown eyes were open with grief.

Kushi stuttered, but she couldn't say anything without breaking down.

Nushi approached his mother, his headache still there, but he was gentle to the one who raised him. He used sign language to remind her everything will be alright. Kushi smiled at her son with tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Nushi, what happened?" The Elder asked calmly.

Nushi scowled at the man who caused him pain, but feigned a smile without warmth. "Mr. Orange." He addressed quietly. "I-I'm not sure what had happened. I just know something bad had happened."

One of the men who followed dipped his head in disgust. "He's a Dog. He probably got mad and turned Her against us for not proving Sake to minors."

"But I didn't tell Her anything!" He defended. "I co-" He trailed off, remembering the lack of divine communion meant humiliation and possibly exile.

The group of men kept murmuring; doubt etched on their faces. Only the Elder remained quiet and lacked accusing eyes.

"It's not his fault," Kushi managed to whisper. "There must be something wrong with the Brush gods."

"Can't you ask Amaterasu what the heck is going on?" Someone asked.

Nushi was silent at all the bickering brought up. He noticed how his mother tried to defend him, but he was grateful for her attempt. All the yelling drained his ability to think until-

"_Fools_! You're all fools!"

Everyone went quiet as a voice rivaled theirs. A drunken man, still tipsy, slowly made his entrance into the scene. He looked tired and had a bruise on his forehead. In spite of his state, a fire burnt in his eyes and his mustache twitched.

Kushi was able to break the silencing barrier. "Susano?" She whispered, well astonished.

Susano's eyes softened at the sight of his wife, but hardened again towards the men. "You fools." He repeated his insult:

"You thought you could tarnish _my_ face and family name. Are you all just chickens because my only son was chosen by Amaterasu? I should've seen it as a blessing, but nobody saw he had potential. I am to blame for not knowing either and for my behavior towards him.

How in Amaterasu's name did he cause this mess? Something like this – since I saw Shinshu Field was plagued too- was not a Yearling's power. The gods know better than to follow a destructive path because their favorites cried to them. He didn't cause this at all! I know her well enough to know she wouldn't punish anyone like this. Gods, if I know how Sei-An visualizes our Blessed ones. Just _shut_ up and leave him alone."

He took a deep breath and passed out again from exhaustion. Everyone remained quiet, but most had a look of guilt on their faces.

Kushi and Nushi gawked at Susano's speech and his ability to speak again. He upright defended his son and spoke after fifteen years. It was progress in their story and they agreed to honor his courage. Nushi felt guilty for disliking his father when he noticed he did care for his son despite being a Dog. It was something he anticipated for years.

The Elder looked around and coughed innocently. "We have plenty of Yearlings who could communicate with the gods." He said. "Perhaps we need someone to travel around and see where everything went wrong. Amaterasu is the jill-of-all-trades, but only one god or more could master the power of trees and plants."

"The Hanagami." Nushi said. He felt nervous when the Elder turned his gaze upon him.

"What?"

"Aren't they the ones who know how to control the harvest and such?"

The Elder rubbed his beard, clearly impressed by the boy. "Indeed. They might be in trouble as gods do struggle with the faith of Nippon. Who will speak out to find the Monkey Yearlings if they exist? They only exist if there were triplets born and that's seldom in this world."

"I guess we have to look." Nushi shrugged. "Who would go check?"

"Why not you?"

"What? Why me? I do not know anything about danger and I grew up here."

"Aren't you an all powerful Yearling?" One of the Yearlings asked.

"No." He grumbled. "I do not have anything."

The Yearling shrugged and ignored the rest of the conversation, but he quietly added: "If Amaterasu's your Matron then you could control nature."

"A splendid idea." The Elder agreed. "You know about nature and perhaps the gods will answer since your Amaterasu's."

"Fine. When do I leave?"

"When the next sun rises, but you'll need supplies and someone else to tag along."

Nobody volunteered until the high-pitched voice from the trials spoke up:

"I'll go with him! It'll be like an adventure with Furball, but with a human boy." Issun said.

"Don't you need to teach the ways of the gods though, Celestial Envoy?"

Issun grumbled. "Pff. I can act as an Envoy where ever this kid goes."

Nushi rolled his eyes as a Yearling approached him and pitied him with his expression. _Lovely_, he thought. He would be stuck with the bug.

"We're going to have so many adventures. We're going to fight monsters, meet pretty girls. I'm sure you can lose your vi—"

"Well, Kuninushi." The Elder quickly interrupted. "Your first starting point is Yakushi Village."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bah! I feel like I did some betrayal with my fandom switch. I'm sorry, but I haven't forgotten my Okami readers :) I hope I'm not too off-key with Yakushi. I haven't played Okamiden in quite a long time and my memory of it is dim. I've been looking up a few hints though so I can keep the same feeling Chibi and his friends went through in the land of medicine! **

**I swear, Ayame's story makes me cry like a baby each time. Kurow's scene though... Hold on, I have something in my eye. **

**Finals suck.  
><strong>

Year of the Wolf

**Chapter 5**

Nushi scratched his head while his other hand carried a large map that drooped on the end. The wind picked up too and he had to be careful to catch it by the edges without cutting himself or ripping his only way of direction in his frustration. The path in the valley went on for what felt like hours or days through the impatience he bore like a Rat. He was thankful for the empty plains went stretched for miles because he was ready to cast a shadow of a young boy throwing a tantrum for hermits to blink at. He kept going for awhile longer until the howl scraped the silence and night blanketed what once was his Matron's element.

He decided he would cut off the journey by camping for the night. When his behind reached for something soft such as the grass, he felt a sharp pain through him as he cried out in surprise. He turned around, his eyes big and his nostrils, too, until he relaxed a near-ready battle stance at the fumbling green glow which dipped itself in a red light.

"You idiot! Have you forgotten I was around?" Issun hissed, clearly annoyed. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm a decoration."

Nushi shrugged while smoke ejected itself from the sprite. "I have a lot on my mind. Sorry?"

Issun stopped fuming and sighed, but it did not hide his offensive glance his way before turning towards the firewood. He unsheathed his sword and prodded the logs cautiously as if it would burst into flames. After a moment, he remembered the Patron of fire would not have any of His own frightening him with a bonfire. The clash of supplies happened to startle him a bit until he narrowed his brows towards the clumsy Yearling he decided to stick with.

"I'm not normally this clumsy!" Nushi defended outright, his face red and turned his back trying to clean up the mess.

"Ah, fudge!" Issun muttered. "You're like Ammy when it comes to carrying stuff."

"Doesn't who-knows-what sticks to her fur or something?"

"She carries stuff in her mouth, too." Issun stated.

The two continued to bicker for a long time until they dozed off with weariness of travel rather than the discussions they conjured. It all started with how Amaterasu carried her items - which sounded odd for a giant fish three times his Matron's height - to be in her fur. Unfortunately, he had to accept the logic of magical animals. It lead only to some topics over the more support Animals and later led to the scene about Susano which led to an uneasily drift in mood.

"Was he always this bad?" Nushi murmured, yawning loudly.

"Eh. He was still a lazy old fart, but he was nicer." Issun replied.

It was all he got from Issun before the sprite went out like a light - literally, with his glow fading to a dim, green color. He too felt the dimness of his own vision until it blacked out.

...

"Hey you-! Wake up you rascals!"

Nushi got to his knees, but he was still groggy. He rubbed his eyes before he blinked twice and noticed the clear vision of an older man with a mustache red as fire. He had his arms on his hips and the look he gave the boy wasn't all that friendly. The Wolf didn't know what to do or say to fix this.  
>He got to his feet and hesitated until the wild voice of the Envoy sent relief through his bones.<p>

"Ooh, Dr. Redbeard!" Issun said with surprise. "What are you doing outside Yakushi?"

The doctor snorted, but kept his gaze upon the boy. "Well! I noticed the smoke coming from your campfire." He pointed towards the burnt out logs. "So I decided to come in the morning and check it out. I see you brought a Yearu with you, too."

"Yeah. Don't worry, he's harmless." Issun assured the man. "Nushi, a Yearu is the Yakushian term for Yearling."

Nushi nodded, comprehending the vocab, but also surprised on how the man caught on to him. "How'd you know, sir?"

"How do I not know? Your village is known for the Blessings."

"Oh."

The conversation went silent as the three walked to the village. It was, for a moment, until Issun attempted to jump over the rocks which led to the cave above them. Dr. Redbeard followed suit and Nushi lagged behind like a baby duck. The cave was widely hollow and harmless from both inside and out in spite of the dark exterior. Sometimes Nushi wonders if one of the gods could've at least came to him with the small gift of night vision. The darkness wore off and the light seeped into his eyes nearly blinding him until his eyes adjusted to the flames on the circle.

"Ironic if you were a Wolf Yearu." Dr. Redbeard chuckled. "I'd expect you know have light-vision."

Nushi's dark face flushed. _If only you knew how true that is. _He nodded and rubbed his ears until he could see clearly. The height gave him a temporary woozy feeling when he looked down, but the large gap where the abyss awaited clumsy folk like himself only had that small malicious glint. The sight was still magnificent work of art, but it would never outmatch the intricate designs Amaterasu carefully crafted as well as her son who left a mark in this village. The bridges connected to the middle when they wandered downwards from the side while some following rivers crashed into the side like a headbutt. They moved forward to the house with the red mustache and the pottery shape of medicine carriers.

"I see Yakushi hasn't changed in years." Issun commented as the trio moved inside the small home. He jumped onto the table with a hint of irritation laced on his face. He clearly did not want to be squished. "How has old age been treatin' ya?"

Dr. Redbeard grumbled. "I'm not _that _old, but it has been quite a sum of years since I saw the little pup and the clone of the Yearu here."

"Hey!" Nushi protested.

"What? You look like Kuni." He eyed the boy and recognized some similarities though something else sparked around him. "Okay, maybe you slightly do."

"Nushi is different form of Kuni, y'know." The sprite told the doctor.

"I miss that rascal. He's probably an adult by now."

The sprite and older man continued to reminisce about his "twin" while he grew bored shortly after they started talking. He refrained from yawning loudly, but his open did open halfway when it begged to be let out. Of course, he hid it the best he could so he wasn't impolite unlike his Matron. His mind slid to the thoughts about how the people lived and why Yearlings were called "Yearus." He recognized the weary tone in the doctor's voice with a slight assumption rumors had spread about the Wolf boy.

He mentally laughed to himself how many thought he could wipe out a village as a kid because he threw tantrums. It was what he had heard from his mother and the adults though he was genuinely clueless for a long time - innocent too- on how many were afraid if the goddess decided to plague them with a temperamental boy. The stories spread all around of Amaterasu and Chibiterasu's great deeds and he was slightly envious. They made friends though the once younger pup saw them go away to their own world. He was curious to meet his Animal-brother's friends but also the wolf Himself.

The idea of Chibiterasu Blessing a child sounded peculiar and unlike Him to even consider. He didn't know Him that well to know what his current motives were nor did he have the guts to really need his Matron and Her son. The failure to summon Her still ate at his aching heart. He felt embarrassed, angry and hurt on why he was alone with his unexplainable powers. He could only sense some type of life in nature which he prayed would be enough to convince people he wasn't intending to do harm.

Nushi noticed the two adults agreeing on their topic before his glances turned towards them. While Issun's microscopic smirk was apparent on his face, Dr. Redbeard had a slight interest in the Yearling who resembled the boy Susano often wanted him to be. Just a simple boy which acted like his own father? He could live with that.

"So, you two here on a business trip or something?"

"Yeah, we're looking for the Hanagami triplets and to see what's wrong with nature." Issun said. "Do you happen to know anything?"

Dr. Redbeard scratched his naked chin for a deep moment before his muse turned up with nothing. "Yakushi is flourishing and I'm afraid I do not know any Hanagami children at all. Those gods tend to be more subtle."

Issun pouted. "Ah crap! At least we still get to explore elsewhere." A slight perverted grin formed on Issun's face, but it disappeared before anyone could notice it. " Hey Nushi; We'll stay here and gather supplies for a bit. Go ahead and explore - you look like you're itching to run into the wall."

The Yearling's hands did tremble with anxiety to escape the house, but he bowed wildly before he opened and closed the door, leaving the two men to watch in silence. Issun broke the sound when he turned his head back towards the front:

"Hey, know any hot babes here?"

...

Nushi burst through the doors and the grass welcomed him with a warm feeling. The sun was still out and the breeze still blew. Somehow, all the boredom and worries slipped from his thoughts while tranquil ones filled his head. Before he got too relaxed, he kept himself moving along the bridge and averted him eyes from the cliffs and the rivers which roared often.

He waved at the merchants selling merchandise and continued down a bridge. It descended into a small town of two-story homes. Some residents tended to their gardens outside while others were likely inside doing anything they do on a nice day. It made him wonder why others do not play outside with the gift Amaterasu provided. Demons did not lurk in the opening so why fret?

He moved deeper into the sandwich of two cliffs until he noticed an older woman with art papers. Her hair was in long, black pigtails yet her face betrayed nothing of her past. She lifted her brown eyes and looked at him almost sullenly, but a contradictory smile appeared on his lips. She pushed the drawings of Amaterasu aside.

"Hello." She said with a welcoming tone.

"Hey." He replied and wandered closer to her. He wasn't sure how to talk to a lady, especially in a different village. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Drawings," Came an immediate reply. "...of this white wolf."

Nushi looked at the art and saw the red markings. _Amaterasu. _"I didn't know you kept pictures of the Sun goddess."

The woman looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Who?"

"Amaterasu, of course! Unless that's Chibiterasu."

"I'm sorry..." She said. "I do not know who you're talking about."

He bit back a yelp of surprise and slight offense. "Oh, never mind then."

"It's fine." She said softly, shyly. "My name is Ayame. What is yours?"

"Ayame?" The name sounded awfully familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. "My name is Nushi."

Ayame smiled, and part of Nushi turned red as Amaterasu's markings until Issun's voice rang out in the distance. It made Nushi grumble before he said his good-bye to the woman and went back up where the sprite impatiently waited for him.

"Where were you?" Issun demanded. "You nearly scared me wondering where you were."

"I-I was exploring." Nushi said. "I was talking with a woman named Ayame."

Issun's temper decreased and his eyes glinted with mischief. "Ayame? Oh! I remember her. She was just a little girl."

"I'll be wherever Dr. Redbeard puts us." The Wolf pushed the thought away after Issun's words which developed in his unclean mind. Amaterasu forgive him.

Issun pointed out where the guesthouse was and he bounced off with a pinkish tint in his green glow. Nushi shuddered, but moved back into the doctor's home to ask him a quick question. The doctor knelt on the floor with his low-built table and hummed softly as if he were meditating. He opened an eye before two locked with the Yearling's own.

"What do you need, Yearu?" He asked.

"Do people still lose faith in the gods to this day?"

"They do." Dr. Redbeard sighed. "I wish the sacrifices the Wolves had done would stop being in vain."


End file.
